1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power lag compensators and more particularly pertains to a new retrofittable energy saving device for lengthening the life of appliances, saving energy and reducing the load on power utilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power lag compensators is known in the prior art. More specifically, power lag compensators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art power lag compensators include U. S. Pat. No. 4,876,497; U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,808; U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,502; U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,821; U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,440; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,095.
In these respects, the retrofittable energy saving device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lengthening the life of appliances, saving energy and reducing the load on power utilities.